The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various procedures can be performed on the anatomy of a patient to assist in providing various treatments to the patient. For example, an orthopedic procedure can include implanting a prosthesis or repairing an anatomical structure of a patient. Additional surgical procedures can include neurological procedures, cardiovascular procedures, and the like. Some of these exemplary procedures are generally selected to be performed in a small or minimally invasive manner. Some surgical procedures are performed in very surgically sensitive areas of the patient, such as in the brain or spinal area. In various procedures, therefore, an assistive system, such as an imaging or navigation system can be used to assist in a procedure. For example, a navigation system can be used to assist in illustrating a position of a device or instrument relative to a patient.
Although imaging systems to image portions of the anatomy and navigation systems are generally available, they may not provide multiple levels or types of information to the user. For example, an imaging device may generally only be able to provide one or two types of image data for use by a user. Nevertheless, providing several types of data for use during a single procedure may be desirable. For example, it may be desirable to provide a generally accepted map of a selected portion of the anatomy, such as the brain, for review during a procedure. It may also be desirable to illustrate a map of the anatomy relative to a patient specific image to assist in determining or verifying a location or target in the anatomy.
In addition, it may be desirable to provide a system that allows for integration of numerous types of systems. For example, it may be desirable to provide a system that allows for integration of both a navigation system, an imaging system, a data feedback system, and the like. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system that allows for integration of several systems to allow for a synergistic approach to performing a selected surgical procedure. It is also desirable to provide an adaptive system that allows updating of static or database models to optimize various surgical procedures.